


Boyfriend Sweater

by BooksandKpop



Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020, Sharing Clothes, You can't tell me it's not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: One of Takahiro’s favourite things about their relationship was getting to steal his boyfriend’s clothes. Issei wasn’t that much bigger than him really, but the extra few centimetres and width to his shoulders meant that anything of his was just a little too loose on Hiro’s frame. Hiro knew he looked adorable, and that it made his boyfriend happy.Day 6: “Can I borrow your sweater? It smells like you.”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Boyfriend Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired many months ago by this wonderful tweet! I just love these fluffy boyfriends. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Sleepskie/status/1289621779225309187?s=20

They had been friends for a long time. Long enough to be comfortable with casual skinship and platonic flirting. Long enough to realise that the feelings they had for one another had grown past that of normal friendships about a year after they met. Long enough to bypass all the awkward beginnings of dating and launch straight into the “old married couple” category. 

Hanamaki Takahiro was in love with his best friend. And Matsukawa Issei loved him right back. It was a pretty sweet deal. They were made for one another, like two perfectly complementary flavours. Sure, you could have them separately and they worked perfectly fine, but they always were better together. 

One of Takahiro’s favourite things about their relationship was getting to steal his boyfriend’s clothes. Issei wasn’t that much bigger than him really, but the extra few centimetres and width to his shoulders meant that anything of his was just a little too loose on Hiro’s frame. Hiro knew he looked adorable, and that it made his boyfriend happy. So he came up with any excuse to end up in things that belonged to Issei. 

At first, it was “forgetting” his jacket after practice. He would finish changing out of his volleyball gear and back into his normal clothes only to conveniently realise he didn’t have a jacket to wear home. Issei would tease him about his ditzy brain as they leave the clubroom and begin their walk home, but as soon as they were past the school gates he would shrug off his own jacket and drape it over his boyfriend’s shaking shoulders. It was always with a roll of his eyes and a bump of their hips together, fond to his very core. Hiro knew that his boyfriend was smart enough to figure out what he was doing, but Issei would still give him his jacket anyway. It made them both stupidly happy. 

When the warmer months rolled around and Hiro had no need for a jacket walking home, he had to come up with a new way to get Issei to lend him clothes. For a little while, he went along the lines of “wanting to try a new style” to find something to suit him. It meant having to borrow clothes from Oikawa and Iwaizumi too, just to add to the story, but whenever Issei would lend him one of his favourite graphic game t-shirts to wear it was worth it. There was just something about the soft cotton that dipped a little too low on his shoulders that made Hiro’s heart stutter in his chest. Especially with the way Issei would look at him, eyes trailing over his neck and collarbones before coming to rest on his face with the softest smile. 

That plan of his couldn’t last forever though, so once again Hiro was left plotting for a new idea. Oikawa laughed at him and smacked his thighs, just telling him to ask Issei to lend him clothes. But that wasn’t the point of all this. His boyfriend knew what Hiro was doing, and was playing along for both of their benefits. It was fun, and they both enjoyed the end result. Hiro got to drown in the soft, warm embrace of his bigger boyfriend’s clothes, while Issei got to see the love of his life wrapped in fabric that belonged to him. 

Eventually, Hiro came up with his best idea yet. It combined three of his favourite things; wearing Issei’s clothes, cuddling, and watching bad movies. They had started the tradition back in their first year. On the last Friday of the month, they would pick someone’s house to crash at for a weekend of games and bad movies. And this week, it was Issei’s turn to host. So Hiro ran home from school to shower and change, before heading out the door with his plan in mind. 

They had dinner cooked by Issei’s mom and then settled down for a few rounds of Mario kart before they started their movie marathon. Issei had whispered to him at lunch that he found what might be their worst ever contender, and Hiro was bursting with excitement. He was excited for another reason too, and when it finally was time to get changed for bed he followed his boyfriend up the stairs with a skip in his step. 

He sat on Issei’s bed as his taller boyfriend began pulling out shorts and a comfy t-shirt to sleep in and then turned to look at Hiro with one of his magnificent eyebrows raised. 

“Aren’t you going to get changed?”

Here it was, the opportunity to execute his perfect plan. Hiro put on a shocked face, hands against his cheeks and mouth agape, before stating in the most dramatic voice he could muster, 

“Oh, no! Whatever shall I do? I seem to have forgotten to bring my pyjamas!”

Issei immediately snorted and his shoulders bounced with his contained laughter. Hiro let his own smile slip onto his lips as he watched his boyfriend’s mirth. It was the perfect plan after all. 

“I suppose I’ll have to lend you some of my clothes to sleep in then.”

There they were, the magic words Hiro had been dying to hear. He nodded enthusiastically as his boyfriend rolled his eyes and began sorting through his drawers for some comfy clothes to give him. Hiro ended up with a faceful of sweatpants and a threadbare t-shirt that looked like it had been through many wash cycles. The fabric was soft and warm though, and Hiro stood up to began changing immediately. He absolutely ignored Issei’s sound of fake protest and giggled to himself as he shimmied the pants up his legs to settle on his hips. They were fine on his waist, but the legs were just a little too long, leaving a small pool of fabric hanging around the cuffs on the ankles. When he complained about being too cold still Issei also gave him a hoodie that sagged just enough around his shoulders to make it seem too big. It was perfect.

That night they cuddled in Issei’s bed to watch an American movie Issei had found called “Birdemic”. At first, Hiro had wondered if it was a bad translation job that made the movie so strange, but even without the subtitles, the acting was so bad it was cringy. Hiro loved every second of it. There was nowhere else he would rather be than wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms, wearing his clothes, and criticising awful movies together. Hiro was 100% in love. 

As he was preparing to leave the following afternoon, Hiro decided it was time he made a bold move regarding his mission to acquire some of his boyfriend’s clothes to wear. Not just for the walk home from school, or a day of trying out a new style, or a night spent cuddled together. No, Hiro wanted something of Issei’s to keep, to show off to everyone that they were this much in love. So as he stood on Issei’s doorstep ready to head home, he met his boyfriend’s eyes and very clearly stated what he wanted.

“Can I borrow your sweater? It smells like you.”

There was no clearer he could possibly be, and his bluntness brought a hint of pink to Issei’s cheeks. But the accompanying smile was dazzling and it made Hiro’s stomach tie itself in knots. Without answering, Issie reached for the head of his sweatshirt and tugged it over his head, t-shirt riding up just enough to make Hiro blush now too. Then his face was promptly hidden by Issei reaching over and tugging the jumper over Hiro’s head, the warmth of the fabric engulfing him in an instant. As he slipped his arms through the sleeves that hung just beyond his first knuckle, he let himself take a deep breath. Sure enough, the unique scent of lavender laundry detergent and Issei’s apple body wash was embedded into the fabric, and Hiro didn’t care how creepy he seemed by burying his nose in the neckline of the jumper and breathing deeply again. 

“Keep it until you need to wash it, and then I’ll trade you another one.”

That offer was even better than anything Hiro could have imagined. He grinned widely before standing on his toes to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He tasted like honey and cinnamon from the waffles they had eaten at lunch, and Hiro knew he was addicted. Everything about Issei was perfect, and Hiro had never been happier. They parted ways with another kiss and a promise to call later. The whole way home, Hiro walked with his hands curled against the ends of the sleeves and the large hood pulled over his head. The warmth and smell of his boyfriend surrounded him, and Hiro was happy to say that his plan had indeed been a great success. 


End file.
